Electronic musical instruments, such as synthesizers, can electronically produce music by manipulating newly generated and/or existing sounds to generate waveforms, which may be played using speakers or headphones. Such an electronic musical instrument may be controlled using various input devices such as a keyboard or a music sequencer. However, conventional electronic musical instruments are limited in their ability to allow a musician to experiment with sounds to create new musical forms in a dynamic and exploratory manner.